Spirit spells (Origins)
When mages use spirit spells they can affect their enemies' bodies, minds and magic. Anti-Magic Spells Spell Shield * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 45.0 * Fatigue (%): 5.0 * Cooldown (s): 0.5 * Spell Resistance Bonus (%): 75.0 * Mana Drain (on caster, on hostile spell impact): (Hostile Spell Base Mana Cost) + 10.0 While this ability is active, any hostile spell targeted at the caster has a 75% chance of being absorbed into the Fade, draining mana instead. Once all mana has been depleted, the shield collapses. Dispel Magic * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 25.0 * Cooldown (s): 2.0 * Requires: 18 Magic The caster removes all dispellable effects from the target. Friendly fire possible. Anti-Magic Ward * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0s * Requires: 25 Magic * Duration (s): 10.0 The caster wards an ally against all spells and spell effects, beneficial or hostile, for a short time. Anti-Magic Burst * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Requires: 33 Magic This burst of energy eliminates all dispellable magic effects in the area. Friendly fire is possible. Mana-Altering Spells Mana Drain * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 0.0 * Cooldown (s): 10.0 * Mana Drain/Absorption: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.2 * [[Spell Combinations|'Spell Combinations']]: Improved Drain The caster creates a parasitic bond with a spellcasting target, absorbing a small amount of mana from it. Mana Cleanse * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 20.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Mana Drain: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.4 The caster sacrifices personal mana to nullify the mana of enemies in the area. Spell Might * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 60.0 * Fatigue (%): 5.0 * Cooldown (s): 10.0 * Requires: 25 Magic * Spellpower Bonus: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.1 * Mana Regeneration Penalty (exploration and combat, per s): 4.0 * [[Spell Combinations|'Spell Combinations']]: Advanced Reanimation, Storm of the Century While in this mode, the caster overflows with magical energy, making spells more powerful, but expending mana rapidly and suffering a penalty to mana regeneration. Mana Clash * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 50.0 * Cooldown (s): 40.0 * Requires: 33 Magic * Spirit Damage: (Mana Lost) * (0.5 + (Spellpower * 0.01)) The caster expels a large amount of mana in direct opposition to enemy spellcasters, who are completely drained of mana and suffer spirit damage proportional to the amount of mana they lost. Death Spells Walking Bomb *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 30.0 *Cooldown (s): 20.0 *Spirit Damage (over time): 100.0 + Spellpower) * 1.0 *Duration (s): 20.0 The caster magically injects a target with corrosive poison that inflicts continual nature damage. If the target dies while the effect is still active, it explodes, damaging all targets nearby. Although this spell is related to Virulent Walking Bomb, the magic behind the two does not interact; a target cannot be inflicted with both. Friendly fire possible. *Casting Walking Bomb on a target removes previous instances of Walking Bomb and Virulent Walking Bomb. *Note: this is spirit damage, not nature damage. Death Syphon *Sustained *Range: Personal *Upkeep: 45.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown (s): 0.5 *Requires: 20 Magic *Mana Absorption (per corpse, once every interval if a corpse is within range): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.08 **Interval (s): 2.0 While this mode is active, the caster draws in nearby entropic energy, draining residual power from any dead enemy nearby to restore the caster's mana. Virulent Walking Bomb *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 40.0 *Cooldown (s): 40.0 *Requires: 25 Magic *Spirit Damage (over time): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 1.5 *Duration (s): 20.0 The caster magically injects a target with corrosive poison that inflicts continual nature damage. If the target dies while the effect is still active, it explodes, damaging nearby targets and possibly infecting them in turn. Although this spell is related to Walking Bomb, the magic behind the two does not interact; a target cannot be infected with both. Friendly fire possible. *Casting Virulent Walking Bomb on a target removes previous instances of Virulent Walking Bomb and Walking Bomb. *Note: this is spirit damage, not nature damage. Animate Dead * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 80.0 * Fatigue (%): 10.0 * Cooldown (s): 60.0 * Requires: 33 Magic * [[Spell Combinations|'Spell Combinations']]: Advanced Reanimation The caster summons a skeleton minion from the corpse of a fallen enemy to fight alongside the party for a short time, although, as a puppet of the caster, it will not use any talents or spells without specific instruction. Note: This spell will not work with the Ranger's Summon Animal abilities. If you summon an undead creature, the Ranger's animal will disappear and vice versa. Exploit(Not tested with v1.02a): Similar to the ranger summoning exploit, it's possible to have two animated skeletons. If the first animated dead was a mage, the mage will assume the tactics of the dead npc and be able to use spells/talents which do not appear in it's hotbar when directly controlled. If that npc mage had the spell Animate Dead there is a chance it too will summon a second skeleton from a corpse whose talents will appear in your groups Spells and Talents section(however the mages will not). This is the only explanation I could think of for this occurring, however if someone has more information please feel free to correct me. It's an interesting exploit when used in conjunction with the ranger summoning tricks(though the skeleton will cause one ranger pet to disappear, it grants a total of four npcs instead of 3), giving the party a small army of npc's in areas identified to possess mages with the spell. The screenshots were taken in the Ruined Temple during the quest for The Urn of Sacred Ashes, the mage in question was the mage in the group at the base of the stairs after acquiring the South East Chambers Key. Telekinetic Spells Mind Blast * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Duration (s): (3.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) The caster projects a wave of telekinetic force that stuns enemies caught in the sphere. *The duration of Mind Blast is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). *In addition, Mind Blast reduces threat level of caster to 1.0 for affected enemies. Force Field * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Duration (s): (30.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) * [[Spell Combinations|'Spell Combinations']]: Shockwave The caster erects a telekinetic barrier around a target, who becomes completely immune to damage for the duration of the spell but cannot move. Friendly fire possible. *The duration of Force Field is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). *Although this spell is cheap and has good duration, it has a downside: party members will still select affected enemies as combat targets and will need to be carefully managed. *Casting this spell on a party member allows for an interesting tanking mechanic. Telekinetic Weapons *Sustained *Range: Allies *Upkeep: 50.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown (s): 5.0 *Requires: 23 Magic *Armor Penetration Bonus: Spellpower / 7.0 ** Minimum: 1.0 **Maximum: 12.5 While this mode is active, the caster enchants the party's melee weapons with telekinetic energy that increases armor penetration. The bonus to armor penetration is based on the caster's spellpower and provides greater damage against heavily armored foes. Crushing Prison *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 60.0 *Cooldown (s): 60.0 *Requires: 30 Magic *Spirit Damage (over time): (100.0 + Spellpower) * (Duration / 20.0) * 1.5 **Duration (s): (20.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) *[[Spell Combinations|'Spell Combinations']]: Shockwave, Shattering The caster encloses a target in a collapsing cage of telekinetic force inflicting spirit damage for the duration. *The duration and damage of Crushing Prison is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). *Pulls a lot of immediate threat to the caster *The spell will do its damage to any target, but many Elites and the vast majority of boss-level creatures ignore the immobilizing effect. Spellcaster creatures seem to be the ones most prone to being immobilized while in Crushing Prison, among elites and bosses. Category: Spells